Kiss me hard before you go
by Marina-Glass-Blue-Eyes
Summary: Hello I'm Marie This story follows a confused Kagome and a abusive Inuyasha. A sad tale for many relationships. Can Kagome catch herself before falling in too deep. Warning:Domestic abuse/Mature content/Violence ect...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha alright! Don't give me that whole copyright complaint crap **-_- **Oh may I add this story really****doesn't have to do with Summertime Sadness. I just thought it would be a nice title. I don't own that either Just for your information...Enjoy The Story **_^_^_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Kagome" Sango softly whispered nudging on her best friends arm "what's going on?" "I'm alright I'm just a bit sore." Kagome assured Sango with one of her pearl white smiles. Sango wasn't buying, no one in the group was. Kagome had a secret slowly leaking out of her clear blue eyes.

It all started in the forest where they first met; it was a quiet cool December morning. Kagome was wearing her favorite red winter coat, a loose white lace dress that stopped just above her knees, and boots that were held up by a small heel.

The day would kick off with the same foolish argument that always found its way into Inuyasha's mouth. It would begin with Inuyasha making a crude remark about how Kikyo is better than Kagome on so many levels, and Kagome quickly following that statement with one of her own. Kagome this time crossed the line when she stated "If you like her so damn much, run to her like the little mutt you are!"

Inuyasha flashed from being just stingy into a bitter new soul kagome had never witnessed before. He stands there eyes gleaming much brighter than before, Kagome now speechless not knowing what he was going to do. Suddenly he yanks her by the arm and pushes her onto the ground. Kagome just lays there looking at the man who she truly loved "what are you doing Inuyasha?" she said softly hoping things would calm down.

"I'm really annoyed of you always thinking you're always right." He says with a cold tone sending chills up Kagome's spine. "What do you know princess; you're just angry because I'm the only guy who doesn't bow at your presence.

" Kagome feeling warm tears forming in her eyes picks herself up and begins walking away as fast as she can. "Were you going Kagome, You aren't really good at listening you know." He says now chuckling actually finding this amusing. Kagome turns around realizing he was right behind her. "What do you want from me?" Kagome now yelling tears running down her cold blushed face.

"I just want to see you pretty face hurt." Inuyasha responds slamming her face on tree they met so long ago. "Help" Kagome yelps as loud as she could, praying maybe one of her companions would hear her. "Oh you think someone is going to come to your rescue, isn't that my job my lady?" Inuyasha yelled now completely hysterical. She was completely vulnerable to this man who swore to protect her.

She closed her eye ready for her punishment.

"Kagome open your eyes" Inuyasha whispers making her flinch. She wasn't expecting this; just a minute ago he was yelling and hitting her. "Kagome I'm sorry I just snapped because you always want it your way."

Still eyes clenched shut, crying even more than before. "Kagome you know it as much as me, I can't live without you." He said in a soft manner now cradling her in his arms.

"You are mine and I'm yours." he mumbles making Kagome slowly open her eyes. She spots the man she fell in love with, she smiles at his honey coated eyes that seem to make her tingle all over.

She forgave him, she didn't care anymore. "Inuyasha I'm cold." Was her response to assure him its okay. He held her closer bringing her bruised face to his. With one gentle kiss, it changed their lives forever.

Once they found their way back to the hut, everyone looked at Kagome with wide eyes. "Inuyasha how can you let this happen" Miroku says in a gentle worried manner. "Keh I was with Kikyo, She followed and on her way fell down a small cliff." Inuyasha states making everyone want to slap face.

"I'm not a damn babysitter so don't get mad at me!" Kagome just kept quiet laying on the futon Shippo set out on the wooden floor for her. She was aware of that his story was a lie, but it still hurt listening to it. Each time she closed her eyes the image of his face would make her breath harder making everyone jump to her side, including Inuyasha.

* * *

**Hey you guys! I hope you enjoy my first actual story** _ **I'm new so don't be too harsh please! **^_^ **So far I like the story and like where it's possibly headed. Oh and it probably won't be such a dark story so don't worry if it's too dark or something. **0_0 ** so please review (I made it a tad bit longer if you haven't noticed :)**


End file.
